disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Bunk'd
Bunk'd (stylized as BUNK'D) is an American television sitcom. The series is a spinoff to the sitcom JESSIE, which is a TV show that has aired since 2011 on Disney Channel. The show will follow Emma, Ravi, and Zuri Ross leave New York, and head off to a summer camp in Maine, where their parents happened to have met as teenagers. Along with their new friends, they try their best to adapt to their new lives at Camp Kikiwaka. The show premiered on July 31, 2015. The show was renewed for a second season on February 29, 2016. The show was renewed for a third season on August 31, 2017. The third season premiered on June 18, 2018. The show was renewed for a fourth season on November 15, 2018. The fourth season premiered on June 20, 2019. Premise Emma, Ravi, and Zuri Ross have left their New York penthouse for a summer at Maine’s rustic Camp Kikiwaka, where their parents met as teenagers. Now CITs (Counselors In Training), they must learn the ropes from the overly cheerful head counselor Lou and the camp heartthrob, Xander. Zuri makes new friends with two younger campers, the uptight Tiffany and compulsive fibber Jorge. The camp’s owner is Gladys and she’s even scarier than the legendary creature that’s rumored to stalk the grounds, and with help of her sneaky niece Hazel, she’s out to get the Ross kids because of her decades-old rivalry with their mom. Along with their new friends, Emma, Ravi and Zuri adapt to their new "home away from home" and settle into their exciting new lives at Camp Kikiwaka. In "We Didn't Start the Fire", several cabins are destroyed by a fire after a candle is left unattended. In "We Can't Bear It", the Ross children return with a new generation of campers to find the cabins were never rebuilt and Gladys ran away with the insurance money. These children include pageant girl Destiny, cautious boy Mateo, and Lou's messy second cousin Finn. The Ross children then convince their parents to buy Camp Kikiwaka and put them in charge. Eventually, Emma, Ravi, and Zuri agree to sell the camp to Lou while they go pursue their dream jobs. In "Who da Boss? Lou da Boss!" Lou is now in charge of Camp Kikiwaka. While Lou gains Ava and Noah as fellow counselors, Destiny, Mateo, and Finn gain Gwen as a fellow camper. Cast Main *Peyton List as Emma Ross (seasons 1-3) *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross (seasons 1-3) *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross (seasons 1-3) *Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser *Kevin G. Quinn as Xander McCormick (seasons 1-2) *Nathan Arenas as Jorge Ramirez (seasons 1-2) *Nina Lu as Tiffany Chen (seasons 1-2) *Mallory James Mahoney as Destiny Baker (season 3-4) *Raphael Alejandro as Matteo Silva (season 3-4) *Will Buie Jr. as Finn Sawyer (season 3-4) *Shelby Simmons as Ava King (season 4) *Scarlett Estevez as Gwen Flores (season 4) *Israel Johnson as Noah Lambert (season 4) Recurring *Mary Scheer as Gladys (seasons 1–2 *Tessa Netting as Hazel Swearengen (seasons 1–2) *Casey Campbell as Murphy *Nate Stone as Timmy *Lincoln Melcher as Griff Jones (season 2) *Lily Mae Silverstein as Lydia (seasons 2–3) Notable guest stars *Cameron Boyce as Luke, the brother of Emma, Ravi, and Zuri who was in summer school at the start of the series and occasionally visits them. *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram, the butler of the Ross family. *Christina Moore as Christina, the mother of the Ross siblings and a Camp Kikiwaka alumna. *Raini Rodriguez as Barb, the camp director at Camp Champion who is Lou's longtime rival. The episode "Cramped Champions" reveals that her last name is Barca. Episodes Trivia *Miranda May is the only actor to appear in all four seasons of the show. Kevin G. Quinn, Nina Lu, and Nathan Arenas left the series after the second season. Peyton List, Karan Brar, and Skai Jackson left the series after the third season. Raphael Alejandro, Will Buie Jr., and Mallory James Mahoney joined the series during the third season. Israel Johnson, Shelby Simmons, and Scarlett Estevez only joined the show during it's fourth season. References Category:2015 Category:2015 premieres Category:Jessie Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney Channel Original Series Category:Shows with wikis Category:Current Disney Shows Category:Bunk'd Category:Disney Channel Shows